1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus for enhancing absorption and dissipation of impact forces for all helmets and protective equipment. More particularly, the invention is a series of detachable pre-formed pads that each include a rigid or semi-rigid insert for enhanced protection and effectiveness. In one mode of production, at least one rigid or semi-rigid layer is located within the pad, or covered by pliable pad material on all sides. In a second mode, at least one rigid member or semi-rigid appears on the exterior surface of the pad, with pliable materials located beneath. In still another mode, at least one rigid or semi-rigid member appears on the interior surface of the pad, providing great versatility to the manufacturer or user.
As such, the device is specifically designed to improve the absorption and dissipation of primary forces directly into items such as a plurality of previously exiting pads and chest protectors, as well as to the shell of helmets, as disclosed in a co-pending application by one co-applicant of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for protective devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,468 , Invented by Toms et al., Entitled "Flexible Lightweight Protective Pad With Energy Absorbing Inserts"
The patent to Toms et al., is an improved protective pad for protecting the human body against impact forces. The pad is formed using layers of high density closed-cell polymer foam low density closed-cell polymer foam, and resilient or non-resilient energy absorbing inserts. The high density layer absorbs and shunts impact forces, while the low density layer acts as a cushion against the human body, and provides for comfort. The pad can be provided with a plurality of holes through its thickness to provide for breathability and release of heat from the human body, the surface area of the holes being great enough to allow for adequate ventilation but not so great as to significantly decrease the protection offered by the pad. The pad can also be provided with a plurality of score lines across its surface and partially through its thickness to provide for flexibility and conformability to the part of the human body being protected.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,410, Invented by Sigi, Entitled "Padding Device For Protecting The Human Body Against Impact"
In the patent to Sigi, a device for protecting the human body against impacts and blows is provided that may be used integral with a garment or separately. The device consists of a hard core material and a padding part which further comprises a foam material with closed parts wherein the hard core material and padding part have perforations in a predesigned configuration. The padding part may also be equipped with a functional lining that is water vapor permeable, windproof and waterproof. These devices are particularly useful as a protective insert in sports uniforms and protective helmets and may also be used as a splinting device such as a cast.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,918, Invented by Jones et al., Entitled "Impact Energy Absorbing Composite Materials"
In the patent to Jones, et al., an impact energy absorbing composite material of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) and an elastomer is disclosed. The composite is comprised of at least one layer of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene and at least one layer of an elastomer. The individual layer thicknesses of the ePTFE and elastomer are controlled to achieve superior high energy impact resistance. The invention herein provides a material having performance that also can be tailored to meet other design needs for a given application, for example, space considerations or comfort.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,108, Invented by Gooding, Entitled "Energy-Absorbing Insert For Protective Headgear"
The Gooding invention describes an ancillary multi-chambered fluid-filled cushion for use as an energy-absorbing insert on the inside of protective headgear of the type having an outer helmet shell and a flexible inner liner. The chambers may be distinct or may be interconnected by means of communicating passages which control the flow of fluid between chambers. The chamber and communicating passages are formed of resilient material bonded together at perimeter flanges which may be engageable with the helmet inner liner so as to hold the cushion in place. The cushion is aligned intermediate the wearer's head and the outer shell, between existing inner liner components, so as to provide partial support of the helmet shell.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,846, Invented by Kolsky, Entitled "Cushion Having Multilayer Closed Cell Structure"
The patent to Kolsky describes a cushion or pad comprising a first layer of a first synthetic cellular material having a first average cell volume and a second layer of a second synthetic cellular material having a second average cell volume at least ten times greater than the first average cell volume. The first layer is attached to the second layer so that the first layer and the second layer at least partially overlap one another to form a multilayer structure. The layer with the larger average cell volume is a polymeric sheet with at least a substantially planar array of fluid-filled pockets or chambers. The layer with the smaller average cell volume is a foam material with either open cells or closed cells. Further layers of fluid-filled chambers or foam material may be attached to the first two layers.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,121, Invented by Mitchell, Entitled "Athletic Pad"
The patent to Mitchell describes a protective pad for body parts comprising an elongate protective outer plate of a substantially stiff but flexible material having a concave inner surface, and an inner ply of padding extending across the inner surface of the plate. A closed loop of stitching secures the inner ply to the marginal edges of the inner surface of the outer plate to suspend the inner ply taut and spaced inwardly from the central portion of the inner surface of the plate.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,931, Invented by Wingo, Jr., Entitled "Shock Absorbing Pad Structure For Athletic Equipment"
The patent to Wingo, Jr. describes a shock absorbing pad structure for athletic equipment, such as shoulder pads, has a foam member, having an undulated configuration formed by a plurality of elevations and depressions, arranged in a staggered relationship with respect to one another, disposed within a flexible, substantially air impermeable enclosure. The flexible enclosure has at least one air permeable portion disposed therein.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,403 Invented by Vacanti, Entitled "Protective Cushion"
The patent to Vacanti describes a protective pad assembly usable primarily by athletes to protect body parts from injury, especially from traumatic shock as when struck by a high speed hockey puck. The pad assembly includes a relatively rigid outer shell or shield and an inner air entrained cushion releasably attached to the outer shell and closely conformable to the body part being protected. The cushion includes a flexible, shock absorbent pad covered by a flexible air impervious case. The pad is formed of a soft, springy material which expels air upon compression, such as polyurethane foam. Small openings in the case are provided for expulsion of air from the case upon deflection of the pad as under the influence of the force of impact of an external object. The amount and rate at which air is expelled from the case influences the resiliency and shock absorbency characteristics of the cushion.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,754 Invented by Donzis, entitled "Variable Pressure Pad"
The protective garment of the Donzis invention is for the shoulders, ribs, biceps, forearms, thighs, knees and shins. The garment is composed of variable pressure pads, air cushions, and/or shields. The pad includes two superimposed plies of a light-weight, non-elastic fluid-impervious fabric material having adjacent surfaces of the material sealed around the periphery to form a pressure tight inflatable garment and other adjacent surfaces sealed at regions internally of the periphery to define a plurality of fluid chambers and fluid passageways. The internal fluid chambers are communicable with adjacent chambers by means of the passageways. The material folds over at preselected regions to constrict communication between the chambers as an external force is applied. Air cushions in the form of a plurality of tubular air chambers are mounted on the variable pressure pads at certain critical locations to provide additional cushioning and dispersion of an external force over an area wider than the impact area.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,082, Invented by Bassette et al., Entitled "Sports Helmet"
The patent to Bassette et al. describes an improved helmet constructed with a rigid shell having a soft outer covering which absorbs impacts and disperses energy thereby protecting the wearer of the helmet, as well as protecting the impacting object. When used for contact sports such as football, this covering is effective in preventing injuries resulting when the helmet is used as a sting object. The covering may be applied in segmented pieces or as a continuous layer around the shell which forms a solid frame-like structure. A face mask can also be covered with soft, durable covering and be mounted in such a manner to allow the covering to act as a shock absorber against sliding of the mask due to external forces.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,888, Invented by Straus, Entitled "Helmet Cover"
The patent to Straus describes an apparatus for protecting the wearer of a helmet in the form of an elastomeric cellular helmet cover, encased in an integral shell of like material, that can be attached to the exterior of an unmodified helmet, by means of flexible tabs, to reduce the potential for injury to the wearer. The helmet cover is configured so that it is thicker in the area where impact is customarily greater, and greater resilience is provided at these points. The helmet cover is sufficiently thick at the front to protrude forward at the edge of the helmet and a face guard attaching parts. The wearer is therefore protected and those contacted by the helmet during the game are also protected.
Based on the above, the present invention is considered an improvement over the prior art, where rigid or semi-rigid inserts are not utilized, or where a pad insert is used in a substantially different context. For instance, the first-above listed patent to Toms illustrates a protective pad with high density and low density foam layers, as well as a rigid insert to provide strength at minimal bulk. However, such is primarily designed as a pad used in conjunction with a garment, to particularly protect the hips of an elderly person due to common breakage thereof. Permanently or removably attached to the garment, the Toms device is further designed to reduce perspiration buildup and allow the pad to "breathe" for user comfort.
In contrast to the above, the present invention teaches the usage of pre-formed detachable pads for helmets and all protective equipment, with each pad including a rigid or semi-rigid insert for enhanced protection and effectiveness. Importantly, at least one rigid or semi-rigid insert may be located within the pad, upon the exterior surface of the pad, or upon the interior surface of the pad, offering greater versatility than the prior art.
In preferred modes, the insert is a high-density polyethylene, low-density polyethylene, or semi-rigid material between one-sixteenth and three-quarter inches in thickness, dependent upon intended usage. The pre-formed pads that contain the insert may be placed in critical areas of all protective gear to improve absorption and dissipation of forces, for the utmost in user protection.
As noted above, such pre-formed pads may be adapted to all helmets and protective headgear, as described in a co-pending application by a co-applicant of the present invention, considered a further improvement over the prior art. For instance, the patent to Bassette shows a helmet with additional permanent padding along the entire exterior surface, as compared to detachable padding in critical areas only. In addition, the Bassette patent only teaches the usage of sectional-type padding due to the curvature of the helmet and ease of placement on such cursed surface. Moreover, the patent to Straus discloses a helmet with detachable padding, affixed by hook and loop in the preferred mode. However, such is embodied in a single-piece addition, that is specifically "molded to fit over the top part of a helmet" as noted in Straus Claim "1"(emphasis added). Additional prior art patents teach the usage of ancillary members to protect the helmet itself from scratches and cracks, as well as ancillary members utilized to decorate or enhance the appearance of the helmet.
In addition, such pads may be placed in other general, less-critical areas of the gear as well. Therefore, the pads enhance protection of many areas of the body, both at minimal cost and at a desired minimal weight.